The General
by AThousandThoughts
Summary: You're the highest ranking General in the mireanian army in the kingdom of Mireania. One day you lead the attack and invasion of Arendelle, and your army manage to conquer the kingdom and imprison the royal family. But what happens when you meet the beautiful Snow Queen? Will she be the one to thaw your frozen heart? [Elsa x Male reader] Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! :) **

**This is the first chapter in my new story, The General. ^^ **

**I'll write both of my stories at the same time, but it might take some time for me to update, since my exams are coming up. So, sorry about that. **

**And again I don't own Frozen, but a few OCs will appear in this story as well. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Sweat was dripping from your forehead as you swung your longsword above your head before you brought it down in a wide downward arc. You then spun around and jumped off the platform you were standing at, digging the tip of your sword in the floorboard as you landed with one knee bent to absorb the impact of your jump.

"General (L/N)!" a voice called and you stood up and turned around to face whoever interrupted your training session.

"What is it?" you asked and sheathed your sword.

"You're requested by the king himself." your captain said and you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"The king?" The captain nodded "what does he want with me?"

"He wouldn't say. He just requested your presence as soon as possible."

You thought for a few seconds before you nodded.

"I understand. Tell his majesty that I'll be there in 15 minutes." you informed the captain, who nodded again and left the room.

You picked up your black cloak and sword and walked over to the bath where you undressed and slipped into the water. You washed yourself quickly before you dressed yourself in a pair of black trousers, a white cotton shirt, a brown leather vest, a pair of brown leather boots and your cloak. Your sword completed your outfit, and you left for the castle and the throne hall.

This was the kingdom of Mireania. A kingdom known not only for its inhospitable environment, but also it's not so friendly people. And this is where you grew up. The living conditions were simple, but that's how you wanted it. You were not comfortable with all the fancy and flashy that came with living in a castle. That's why you stayed in the barracks together with the rest of Mireania's military personnel. The kingdom was ruled by King Ralph who came to power when he was 22 years old, and had ruled for the past seven years.

You walked through the large castle doors and when you reached the door to the throne hall, you were stopped by the guards.

"The king has requested my presence." you said, and they looked at each other before they stepped out of your way. You pushed open the door and stepped into the hall.

The hall was a huge, rectangle shaped room, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, large gothic windows on one side and columns on each side that followed all the way up to the stairs that led up to the throne. And sitting on the throne, was King Ralph. You walked up the bottom of the stair.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" you said, as you knelt.

"General (L/N). Yes, I did." King Ralph stood up and walked down the stair. He was a tall and muscular man with short brown hair, and piercing green eyes. He was dressed in black trousers and black leather boots with a jacket covered in golden patterns and a purple sash draped over his left shoulder and fastened to the belt around his waist. He also wore a golden crown on his head. "Come, follow me. There's something I want to show you.".

You got up and followed the king over to a table which was covered with a large tablecloth.

"I have a very special mission for you." King Ralph said and grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it off the table, to reveal a model of a city and its nearby surroundings.

"This is Arendelle. The neighbouring kingdom to the east." the king continued.

You nodded. You had heard about the kingdom of Arendelle, but only in stories and tales told around the fire at night. You wondered what the king wanted with this.

"It's about time we expand our territory." the king declared and you quickly realized what he meant.

"The other kingdoms have started to doubt us." He said as he walked over to a small box on a nearby table, opened it and picked up a wood carving of a soldier "We have to demonstrate that our strength hasn't wavered." He walked back to the model "And Arendelle…." He placed it by Arendelle Castle before he looked at you "will make a perfect example.".

You nodded and gave your king a sly smile "Yes, my king. I understand. I'll prepare the troops and leave for Arendelle, first thing in the morning.".

"Good." He said "I'll join you as soon as I can.".

"Yes, Your Majesty.".

King Ralph nodded, satisfied "I count on you, General (L/N)."

You bowed and turned around to leave.

"Oh, and General, one more thing…" kings Ralph said as you reached the door. You stopped and turned around again.

"Yes, Your Majesty?".

"Be on your guard." He picked up the wood carved soldier again "There is a rumour that Arendelle is ruled by an ice witch…" he turned his gaze to you "And a powerful one at that.".

"I will." you replied, and without another word you left the throne hall, and headed towards the barracks.

"Captain Turner!" you called as you reached the south wing of the barracks and your office.

"Yes, General?" Captain Turner walked up to you and saluted you. He was a thin and scrawny man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and you still wondered how he even got into the army in the first place, let alone became captain. But it didn't matter to you.

"Gather the troops at the training ground." you ordered. "We have a mission.".

Turner nodded and left to gather the troops, and you walked over to your closet. There, you found your chainmail and your black armor. You put it on before you also took a small dagger that you put in your left boot.

When you made it out to the training grounds, the troops were there and awaited your orders.

"Listen up!" You adopted a more commanding demeanour as you stood in front of the crowd of soldiers.

"We have a very important mission from His Majesty the King!" you announced.

"To conquer the kingdom of Arendelle!" The men's eyes went wide with excitement at your words, but no one dared to utter a sound. "It's a two days trip. Half of the army will follow me; the rest of you will follow the king in a few days. So prepare and make yourself ready! We leave at sunrise." you said before you headed back to your quarters. You could hear mumbling in the crowd as they split up and went to make themselves ready for the journey.

"Conquer Arendelle, General (L/N)?" Captain Turner asked as he followed you back to your quarters.

"Yes." you just replied plainly.

"But why…?" Captain Turner couldn't even finish his question before you slammed your fist on the table and glared at him.

"Captain Turner!" He jumped at your sudden outburst "What makes you think that you are in any position to question a decision made by the king?" you ask and he started to back up as you approached him.

"I'm sorry… I….I…." he stuttered.

"Our mission is to conquer and seize control of Arendelle, and we will succeed" You stopped right in front of him, and you were so close that you could see the sweat droplets on his forehead. "So, do not question the king!" You bellowed "Have I made myself clear, Captain?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Good. Wake me up one hour before departure.".

"Yes, General."

"Now, go." you ordered and Turner was out the door faster than a cheetah.

You sighed and removed your armor before you walked over to your bed and laid down on it. You hadn't had a minutes rest the whole day, and now you were seriously worn out.

"Time to get some sleep..." you muttered and soon you drifted off to sleep.

Turner woke you up exactly one hour before sunrise.

"General (L/N)" He lightly shook you awake and you sat up in bed "The soldiers are nearly ready for departure." he informed you, and you nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes.".

He left and you quickly got out of bed, and got dressed in your armor. In addition to your armor you put on your black cloak and you also brought your satchel which contained a flask, a pocket knife given to you by your father, bandages, a small bar of soap, a map and a small picture. You then bow your head, closed your eyes, and mumbled:

_"Mom… Dad…_

_Please…_

_Give me strength to endure this task that has been put upon me…_

_And lead me to victory…"_

You then opened your eyes again and grabbed your sword before you left the room and closed the door behind you.

When you walked out to the front side of the barracks, half of the army was waiting for you. You knew that King Ralph would bring the rest of the army with him in a few days. The soldiers watched you, as you mounted your horse Striker and you looked at them.

"Listen up! We'll go through the Woods of the Ancient Trees right outside the city walls, and follow the trail eastwards over the Red Marsh before we reach the Silver Mountains. We will then follow the mountain range until we reach the North Mountain. From there, we'll see Arendelle!"

The soldiers nodded eagerly, and you looked at Captain Turner who looked back at you and gave you a nod to signal that everyone was ready. You nodded back.

"Come on, let's go!" you said and you all headed towards the castle gates.

You and your troops silently marched through the city. It was early in the morning so the streets were quiet and misty. Once outside the city walls you turned eastwards and headed into the Woods of the Ancient Trees who got its name from all the trees that had been there since before man. The trees were huge. They had branches so thick and leaf so big that they barely let in any sunlight, and the bushes were taller than a fully grown man. If anything, it reminded you of a maze.

"Be careful and keep an eye out." you said to your men.

By noon, you reached the Red Marsh were you let your men rest for a bit before you started crossing it. You reached into your satchel and brought out a map where you marked off the Woods of the Ancient Trees.

"We'll use the rest of the day to cross the marsh." You said to Turner who was sitting on his own horse next to you, and pointed at the other end of the marsh, to the bottom of the mountain range "We'll camp at the bottom of the mountain tonight, and continue, first thing tomorrow morning. If we keep up the same pace as today, we'll reach the North Mountain tomorrow night. And then… we'll attack Arendelle the day after tomorrow." you finished going through your plan and looked at Turner who nodded in agreement.

The journey over the marsh went on without any problems, and, by nightfall you found a good place to set up camp.

That night, you were sitting outside your tent when you heard the soldiers who sat around the fire, talk about the ice witch of Arendelle.

"Have you heard about the ice witch?" one soldier asked and a few men mumbled a yes.

"The ice witch?" another soldier asked.

"Yes." the same soldier answered "They say that Arendelle is ruled by a witch who can control the snow and ice. And that she, one night, plunged her entire kingdom into an eternal winter".

The other soldiers were wide eyed as the soldier continued his story. You smiled slightly. You had heard this story many times before. About how the ice witch froze her kingdom and how the princess managed to save everyone.

You sighed and gazed up at the moon "Ice witch, huh…?"

The next morning you found a trail that led up to and along the mountain side of the first mountain in the Silver Mountains range, and you decided to follow the trail.

After a few hours, you could see the North Mountain, and you knew you were getting closer to Arendelle by the minute. You had to admit that the thought of conquering the kingdom made you a bit excited. It had been awhile since your last conquest, and you couldn't wait to find out if there was actually an ice witch in Arendelle. You brought out your map again, and marked off the Red Marsh and the Silver Mountains before you put it back.

Finally, as the second night approached you reached a cliff that overlooked the kingdom of Arendelle. You could see the illuminated city and the fjord with the docks, piers, ships boats and now pitch black water at the bottom of the valley.

"General?" Captain Turner came up at your right side, and looked at you.

You turned your horse around and faced your soldiers. "We camp here tonight!" You said to them and they nodded and started to set up camp.

"Captain." you said and he looked at you again.

"Yes?"

"Make sure the soldiers rest well tonight." You turned your gaze back to Arendelle.

"We attack at dawn…"

* * *

**And that's chapter 1! **

**I hope you'll like this story as well ^^**

**But I'll really appreciate feedback :) **

**See you next chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :) **

**First I want to say thank you for all your feedback and support! I really appreciate it, and I hope that I can repay you with a story you'll like :) **

**Unfortunately, it'll take at least 3 weeks for me to write the next chapter for both of my stories now, since my exams are coming up really soon. :/ **

**In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter in "The General". ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

At dawn, you were sitting on your horseback on the cliff overlooking Arendelle, and watched as the sun rose in the horizon and the city slowly came to life.

"We are ready at your signal, General." Captain Turner came up behind you.

'This is it…' you thought before you took a deep breath.

"Listen!" You said as you turned Striker around and looked at your men where they stood lined up.

"We attack in two groups. The first group goes in and seizes control of the castle before the second group quickly follows and takes control of the rest of the city. Company 1, 2, 3 and 4 will make up the first group and follow me and Captain Turner to the castle while company 5, 6, 7, and 8 will make up the second group and follow Lieutenant Roger." You said and pointed to a man who was about your height with black hair and a scar on his left cheek. "Do you understand?".

"Yes General!" they shouted in unison, and you turned to look at Roger.

"After I have left with the first four companies, wait for 30 minutes before you follow. I'll leave Striker by the city gate. After you're done taking control of the city, bring him to the castle's barracks. I'll stay there." You instructed him, and he nodded.

"Yes General."

You looked at your troops. They were a rough bunch of men. Not the kind you'd want to meet, and certainly not at night. But, they were great fighters, that was for sure, and they took great pride in their fighting skills. You weren't worried, though. You knew that they followed you, and that you were the only one who could command their respect. That's why you weren't worried that they would suddenly turn against you and follow someone else, and men like that were really handy to have in war. In addition to the men, you had also brought a few horses that, for the most part, carried the tents and food rations, and a courier falcon that you would use to communicate with King Ralph.

Then you remembered something you had almost forgotten. You reached into a bag that was fastened to your saddle and pulled out long hooded cloaks and handed out the cloaks to your group.

"Here, put these on. They'll hide our armor, so we don't raise suspicion when we move through the city."

They put them on without a word, and your group left Lieutenant Roger and his group.

You rode down to the city gate where you left Striker to proceed on foot with your soldiers through the city. There weren't too many people in the streets yet, just a couple of merchants who had just awoken and was about to open their stalls at the city square and a few other early birds. As you approached the bridge, you got an idea, and stopped.

"Okey, this is what we're going to do." You said and looked at your group "Let's split up in groups from here. Company 1, follow me through the main gate and courtyard. Company 2, you follow Captain Turner and go to the back of the castle and take care of the guards there. Company 3, you go to the bell tower and the barracks, and company 4, you go to the castle tower where they keep their courier falcons and take out the guards there, so they can't call anyone for help. We have to block every possibility they can use to reach anyone." They nodded, split up and silently went to where they had been instructed.

You and your company walked over the bridge that separated the castle from the rest of the city but as you reached the castle gates your path was blocked by a couple of royal guards.

"Halt!" One of them said, and you did as you were told.

"Who's there? State your business" he demanded, and you removed your hood so your face became visible.

"We are here to surprise the Queen" You said, but they looked at you a little suspiciously before they calmed down a bit.

"No one gets to meet the Queen without arranging a meeting. You have to go, now." One of them said and lowered his weapon.

'Your biggest mistake…' you thought as your hand slowly gripped the handle of your dagger underneath the cloak.

"As I said…" You slowly unsheathed your dagger before you suddenly grabbed him, covered his mouth and drove the dagger deep into his left side, the blade piercing his heart "It's a surprise visit…"

The guard, who was killed instantly, quietly sunk to the ground and you pulled the dagger out of his body. You brought out a small cloth and cleaned the blade as you watched your soldiers quickly, effectively and silently take care of the two other guards. You then proceeded into the courtyard.

In the courtyard, you could see more soldiers, and you hoped that the other parts of your group had succeeded in taking down the other guards. You walked towards the one you assumed to be the leader of the soldiers, and when they saw you, they looked at you questioningly.

"Gentlemen, King Ralph sends his regards!" You said, and instantly plunged your dagger in the leader's neck, cutting his artery in one swift move. Your soldiers reacted immediately and soon you had taken out all the guards in the courtyard.

You cleaned your dagger again before you sheathed it, and took off your cloak.

"No need for this now." You said and your soldiers also took off their cloaks "This is not a surprise anymore."

You drew your sword as you walked up to the castle door and slammed it open. You stepped inside and glanced around. The entrance hall was big, with chandeliers, a white stair made of marble and red walls decorated with candlesticks and paintings. Red curtains also hung in the windows.

Your group was immediately confronted by the guards, and you didn't hesitate to fight back. You glanced around as you fought your way through the castle and there was chaos everywhere. Broken glass, torn curtains, overturned furniture and soldiers from both sides in a full-on brawl. The guards from Arendelle put up a good fight, but you and your group were winning.

You ended up in the ballroom where you took on 3 guards on your own. They were good, but not good enough, and soon, you were the only one left standing. You cleaned the blade of your sword and listened as you caught your breath. The chaos had subsided, so you sheathed your sword and left the ballroom to find your group.

On your way down one of the halls, you were met by one of your soldiers. He looked tired and he was battered and bruised, but he saluted you when he saw you.

"We have successfully taken control of the castle, General (L/N)." He said and you nodded.

"Good. Where's the queen?"

"She's in the Great Hall. Captain Turner is there as well." He answered and you headed towards the Great Hall.

'Now let's see who this ice witch really is, and if she really is as powerful as the legends say' you thought as you saw the door to the Great Hall appear.

But the moment you stepped into the Great Hall, your heart stopped for a second. There, perched on the throne at the top of the stair, sat the most beautiful young woman you had ever laid eyes on. She wore a beautiful, shimmering ice blue dress, delicate ice blue heels and her platinum blonde hair was styled in a long french braid that was draped over her left shoulder. But the thing that really caught your eyes, were her amazing blue ones.

At her right side stood a strawberry-blonde girl with her hair in two braided pigtails, freckles and a green dress. At the bottom of the stairs lay the body of two Arendelle guards, and two of your soldiers held the two young women in check.

"Are you the ice witch?" Turner asked the queen, as you walked up to him, and the strawberry-blonde frowned.

"Excuse me, my sister is not a witch." she said but the blonde raised a hand.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is my sister, Princess Anna." she said. Her voice was mature and elegant, yet soft, and it made your stomach flip the second you heard it.

"Who are you, and what is the meaning of this?" she asked and you remembered that you had to keep a professional demeanour.

"Allow me to introduce myself." You said and bowed "I am General (L/N) and this is Captain Turner. We come from the kingdom of Mireania, and this…" You smirked slightly "Is a hostile takeover."

Queen Elsa's expression went from confused to shocked and horrified in a split second and she was about to say something when you interrupted.

"You won't accomplish anything by resisting. We have already taken care of all the guards and taken control of the city. So, I suggest that you just do as we say." You said and looked at the soldiers "Take them down to the dungeon."

Suddenly, the sound of screams could be heard from the city. You could hear the mayhem all the way to the castle and you figured that Lieutenant Roger had put part two of the plan into action. The queen looked at the princess who bit her bottom lip in insecurity.

Two of your soldiers walked up to the throne, and Queen Elsa gracefully stood up and walked down the stair, and Anna followed close behind.

"Anna!" A voice suddenly echoed through the hallways, and the doors to the Great Hall soon burst open. You turned around to see a tall brawny man with blonde hair in the doorway. He was dressed in a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy dark crimson collar and a blue patch on his right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, brownish-green mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes.

"Kristoff!" Princess Anna called out and the man immediately charged towards you when he managed to comprehend the scene in front of him.

"Seize him." You said without moving an inch and soon, four of your soldiers were on him. They tackled him to the floor, and held him down.

"No! Kristoff!" The princess was about to run towards him as your soldiers bound his hands, but was soon stopped by the queen who dissuaded her.

"And you are?" you asked as the man struggled on the floor.

"Aren't I the one who should be asking you that question?" he asked back but his ribs were soon met with your boot.

"I'm the one asking questions here! Answer me! And don't try to be smart with me…" You said and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"My name is Kristoff. I am Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer."

You raised an eyebrow "That's a title?"

"Yes, my sister gave it to him." The princess said, and you turned around to look at her and the queen again.

The queen looked at you, which made your throat go dry and your body heat up. Reluctantly, you tried the best you could to avoid her gaze. If only you could stare into those magnificent crystal blue eyes…

"General?" The voice of Captain Turner interrupted your thoughts. You mentally smacked yourself and cleared your throat.

"Take them away." You ordered and your soldiers led the queen out of the hall, soon followed by the princess, and then the young man.

You also left the hall, and took a walk around the castle area to make sure everything was under control. And everywhere you went you saw guards from Arendelle's Royal Guard either dead or handcuffed after surrendering. You had been victorious.

When you were done securing the castle, you went down to the barracks where you found Striker and walked into the east wing. There, you soon found the late general's room, where you decided to settle in. It was a room of decent size with a large desk full of papers and a chair on one side of the room, and a partition wall that separated a small but very comfy bedroom on the other. The room also had a small bathroom. A little too fancy for your taste, since you liked it very simple, but it worked. You placed the cage with your courier falcon on a table near the window, and started to unpack your things.

Half an hour later you walked up to the castle again, and down to the castle's dungeon where your soldiers had taken the royal family.

You opened the door that led to the dungeon, and walked down the hall. In the other cells, you could see other members of the castle's staff and the soldiers who had surrendered. Halfway down the hall, you stopped. There, in an open cell to your right, sat the princess and in another cell to your left, her blonde haired friend.

"Why are you doing this?" Princess Anna asked and glared at you as you walked up to her cell.

"I told you. This is a hostile takeover." you stated as a matter of fact "We control Arendelle now."

"Our people will never follow you." she said, resentment clear in her voice.

"Oh, but I don't plan on giving them any choice."

That made the princess snap, and she ran towards you, only to be stopped by the bars. You just stood there.

"You're a monster! How dare you?!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "All those people you killed…" Her knuckles were white as they gripped the bars "You killed them!"

"Anna, be careful, don't agitate him!" Kristoff got up from the seat in his cell and tried to calm her down the best he could from where he was.

Without anyone's knowledge, the princess's words had actually stung a little. You were surprised yourself. But you didn't show it. You just stared at her for a few seconds before you opened your mouth.

"And the queen?" you asked without looking away.

"This way." the guard you had stationed there replied and pointed down the hall, and you followed him.

The guard guided you down the hall, and when you reached the door farthest down, he opened it. Right behind the door you were met by bars and behind the bars, you saw the queen herself. You just stood there and observed her for a few seconds.

She truly was beautiful. Nothing like you'd ever seen before. And for some reason, that you couldn't quite understand, you felt drawn to her. After a few seconds she turned around to look at you, and your heart skipped a bit again.

"What will happen to me? To us?" She asked, and the tone in her voice was a mix of unease and fear.

"King Ralph will decide your fate when he arrives in a few days." you said and you could see that she became even more nervous, and it made you feel something you couldn't quite comprehend. She looked so scared, so vulnerable, yet so strong and determined. But again, you brushed off the feeling.

"You don't have to do this." You didn't dare to meet her gaze "please, let us go. At least my sister and my friends." She pleaded but you lightly shook your head.

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders." You said and turned around to leave. As your guard locked the door, you could hear her break down in tears, and your heart clenched. You picked up your pace and quickly left the dungeon without looking back.

That night you were sitting in the room you had occupied at the barracks, writing a letter to King Ralph.

_My King. _

_I bring you news that we have successfully conquered Arendelle. _

_We will be waiting for your arrival. _

_General (L/N) _

You got up from your seat, folded the letter and walked over to the small table with the bird cage. You opened the cage, and the courier falcon hopped onto your arm. You then fastened the letter to his leg, and walked over to the window, which you opened and released the falcon. Your eyes followed him, and you sighed. A gentle breeze stroked through your hair and you gazed into the night as your thoughts drifted off to a certain queen who was locked up in the dungeon. You were confused. You had completed your mission. You had conquered Arendelle. You should have been happy. So, why did it feel wrong?

* * *

**There you have it, guys. Chapter 2. ^^ **

**I hope you liked it, but I also hope you'll let me know what you think, and I'll write the next chapter as soon as my exams are over. **

**So, see you then! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm finally done with my exams, so here I am. I'm back. **

**I hope this chapter is worth the wait and hopefully, It won't take that long until the 4****th**** chapter is uploaded as well. **

**But in the meantime, enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

It was morning, and the sun rose in the sky above Arendelle. The streams of sunlight shone through the windows of your newly acquired quarter, hitting your face and awakened you. As soon as you sat up, there was a knock on your window, and you turned your head towards the sound. There, outside your window was the courier falcon that you had sent to King Ralph. You sighed and got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. The falcon hopped onto your arm and you could see that he had a letter attached to his leg. You removed the letter and the falcon moved over to your shoulder as you unfolded the letter and your eyes started tracing the letters on the paper in your hand.

_General (L/N)_

_I received your letter and I am very pleased to know that you have successfully conquered Arendelle. However, I won't be able to come to Arendelle to claim the throne for at least two weeks from the day you receive this letter, due to negotiations. But, I trust that you can keep everything in check until I get there. _

_King Ralph_

You put the paper back on the table and walked over to the window again.

"Two weeks, huh…." You mumbled to yourself as you gazed up the blue, cloudless skies above Arendelle. It had now been two days since you conquered the kingdom and you were done with thoroughly securing it. The falcon flew back to his cage while you stood there for a while before you lightly shook your head.

"Well, time to get some breakfast." You said to yourself again, and you quickly got dressed before you left your quarters.

You walked through the halls of the castle and soon the doors to the dining hall came into view. As you walked up to the door, you could hear voices, and when you pushed opened it, you were met by some of your highest ranking soldiers, including Cap. Turner and Lt. Roger. The dining hall was a large room with dark and warm colored walls decorated with paintings, candles and red drapings that smoothly went from the ceiling to the floor. In the middle of the room stood a large dining table in dark mahogany that could seat at least twenty people, and on the wall opposite the double door, were large windows which revealed a beautiful view of the fjord. The room immediately fell quiet as you stepped into the hall and they glanced at you as you found a seat at the end of the table and sat down. You greeted them with a nod and a few seconds after you had taken your seat, the door to the kitchen swung open and in came a small round man, dressed in white clothes and carrying a tray of food. The royal chef of Arendelle was shaking as he served you and your men breakfast, and immediately after he was finished, one of your soldiers grabbed him and he was taken back to the dungeon where he was locked up again. You started eating your breakfast, and Cap. Turner, who sat next to you, looked at you.

"General (L/N), what's the plan for today?" He asked and everyone's eyes were on you. You thought for a few seconds. In King Ralph's absence you were the leader. Everything was up to you, and you were sure that the people of Arendelle wanted answers. You put your fork and knife down, swallowed and took a sip from your drink before you opened your mouth to answer.

"His Majesty will arrive in two weeks." You began. "Until then, I am the one in charge." No one uttered a single word. "I'm sure that the people are confused and scared After all, we have taken over their kingdom by force and imprisoned their beloved queen and princess. I think it's time to give them some answers, wouldn't you say?" you asked with a slight smirk and everyone nodded in agreement. You finished your drink before you got up from your seat.

"Gather everyone at the town square at 3 o'clock." You ordered. "And I mean everyone. No exceptions. I have soldiers stationed in the city already. We also need someone to watch over the castle so not everyone can come with me. Lt. Roger, I'll leave it up to you, and Cap. Turner, you're coming with me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, General." They said in unison. You nodded satisfied.

"It's time to let them know what is expected of them." You said, the smirk never leaving your face, and, without another word, you left the dining hall.

When you came out to the hallway you decided to take a walk around the castle area again, to take a closer look. The two past days you had been so busy with securing the kingdom that you had barely had any chance to take a look around, and when you actually had the chance, you were so tired that you went straight to sleep.

You were walking down the hall, when your ears caught the sound of a voice. You followed the voice, expecting it to belong to a person, but when you rounded the corner you were met by the most peculiar sight you had ever seen. A living snowman, with stones as buttons, small branches as hair, arms and eyebrows and a big carrot as a nose, came waddling towards you on his stubby legs.

"Anna? Elsa?" He called out as he looked around him, clearly looking for the queen and princess. "Kristoff? Sven? Hey, come on, where are you guys? I just got back from the Ice Palace after visiting Marshmallow." He said, before he noticed you. "Hey, I haven't seen you here before. You must be a guest!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and ran up to you with a huge smile on his snowy face, baring a large bucktooth.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He almost shouted and held out his stick arms. You just looked at him and raised your eyebrow.

"And you are….?" He asked and you cleared your throat.

"I'm General (L/N). Leader of the Mireanian Army." You just said bluntly.

"Are you a friend of Anna and Elsa?" The little man made of snow asked.

"No, but I'm guessing you are." you said, and he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I am! Have you seen them? I can't seem to find them anywhere." Then, two of your soldiers came down the hall, and you, almost invisibly, motioned for them to come over.

"Oh, don't worry, these two gentlemen will lead you to them." You said, as the soldiers came up to you.

"Really?! Oh, great!" He said and willingly followed your men.

"Bye, see you later, (L/N)!" He yelled and waved his arm before he disappeared around a corner. You just shook your head.

"Don't count on it, little guy…" You mumbled as you continued the opposite direction. He seemed innocent enough, but you could never be too careful.

You spent the rest of the morning walking around the castle. You saw the royal library with the archives filled with books, documents and scrolls dating back hundreds of years, the queen's study, the throne hall, and, of course, the armory and the defense towers. All the while trying to push away the thoughts of a certain queen with marvelous blue eyes.

You also went to the stables, after hearing about some commotion, and there you were met by the sight of your soldiers struggling with a reindeer as they attempted to tie him to a box.

"What's going on here?" You asked as you walked up to a soldier who was watching the whole thing.

"Well, he has been making a ruckus ever since we got here, General." The soldier answered.

You walked up to the reindeer and stared him dead in the eye. He looked back at you, and you could see that he was a very intelligent reindeer. Then, you noticed that he was carrying a medallion around his neck, and it read…

"Sven?" You said and continued staring at him as you remembered Olaf mentioning someone named Sven.

'So, this is Sven' you thought.

"General?" One of your soldiers asked, but you didn't answer. Instead you stared at the reindeer. Sven suddenly lowered his head and laid down and you watched the reindeer surrender, as the soldiers tied him up.

"I assume that he belongs to the princess's blonde friend." You said. They finished fastening the ropes, and he snorted and looked up at you.

"Keep an eye on him." You ordered before you turned around and left the stables.

The time was nearly 2:30 and in the afternoon and you were in your quarters feeding the courier falcon when Cap. Turner knocked on, and entered.

"General, the people are gathered at the square and are waiting as you ordered." He said.

You put the falcon back in his cage, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right there." You replied and made yourself ready before you headed outside to meet the men Turner had chosen to come with you.

You rode through the city, which was still a mess after the invasion, and when you and your men reached the square, the whole population of Arendelle was there, being watched over by the soldiers you had stationed in the city. You rode up to an open place in the middle of the square and faced the crowd, with Cap. Turner on your right side and your second Lieutenant, named Luc to your left. The atmosphere was tense and you could sense the people's nervousness, confusion and fear. Some of the children were crying, their mothers trying to soothe them and calm them down, and some of the men shouted angry words at you, and demanded to see the queen, but you didn't flinch. Cap. Turner tried to get them to calm down but to no avail, and after a couple of minutes you opened your mouth.

" Silence!" Your voice tore through the crisp spring air, and the place fell dead silent.

"People of Arendelle! I am General (L/N) of the Mireanian Army. I understand that you are scared, confused, and angry because of all this. A foreign army coming into your kingdom as though it was their own, without notice. Well, I'm here to take away that confusion now, and let me start by telling you this: This is a hostile takeover!"

The crowd started to murmur, but you raised your hand to silence them again.

"And, of course, we do have some simple rules you need to follow. So, Cap. Turner. If you please." You said and looked at him, and he nodded, before he brought out a scroll and unfolded it.

"Number 1 – You cannot leave your houses after dark."

"Number 2 – You're not allowed to leave the city or bring anyone into the city. We will provide you with everything you need."

"Number 3 – Disrespecting us or our great King Ralph will lead to either imprisonment or, in the worst case, death."

"Number 4 – You are not allowed to have or carry any weapons. All weapons have been confiscated."

"Number 5 – Everyone who is capable needs to contribute. We will give you work."

"Number 6 – You are not allowed to form groups or organizations. Any attempt on forming a group or organization will be regarded as an attempt on resistance. If we catch you, the group or organization will immediately be dissolved."

He lowered the scroll "Breaking these rules will lead to punishment suitable the severity of the offense."

The crowd started to murmur again, but once again, you raised your hand to bring them to silence.

"I know this sounds harsh, but let me assure you. As long as you do as we say and obey our rules, there will be no problem. But of course…" You smirked "That is up to you."

The crowd looked at you, anger and confusion clear in their eyes.

"Any questions?" You asked and one man raised his voice.

"Yeah, where are the Queen and Princess? Why aren't they doing anything?!" He shouted and soon most of the people demanded to know where their queen and princess were.

"The queen and princess are imprisoned in the castle's dungeon." You said, and people immediately began shouting and screaming, and some actually tried to attack you. The soldiers held them back, and the noise made Striker neigh loudly and he scraped his hoof in the paved ground in nervousness. The noise soon seized and you rode up to the man who had shouted at you. He looked back at you and you stared at him for a few seconds.

"Seize him." You ordered and two soldiers grabbed him. You dismounted Striker as he was forced to his knees, with his head bent.

"Bring him to the castle and lock him up." You said.

"No, please, have mercy!" One woman in the crowd screamed and in her arms, she cradled an infant. Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked at you pleadingly. "He is the father of my child and the man I love. Please I beg you, don't take him away from us" She begged, and the sight made you feel something that could only be described as… compassion. But you couldn't show it to anyone. You were torn. You had to make sure the people saw that you meant every word you said. That they saw that you were serious. If they saw that you wavered, all of this would be for nothing. It took a few seconds as your mind raced, but soon you had reached a decision.

You looked at the man before you nodded to your men who got the man to his feet and took him away. The young woman screamed for her husband, but to no avail. She was comforted by people around her as she broke down in tears, but the ones not comforting her, just stood there and watched in silence. You mounted Striker again and looked at the crowd.

"Let that be lesson to all of you. That'll be all." And with those last words, you and your men left the square and headed for the castle again.

It was late in the afternoon when you decided to go to the dungeon to check on the royal family that was imprisoned there. You walked down to the dungeon and there, in the cell next to Princess Anna's, was Olaf, the little man made of snow. He bounced over to the bars and glared at you as you walked by his cell.

"You, are not a very nice man!" He said.

"No, you're right about that." You replied and stopped by his cell.

You were about to say something, when suddenly, you heard voices and you looked towards the end of the hall. There you saw three of the guards standing by Queen Elsa's cell, and you could hear what they said.

"You sure are sexy!" One of them said.

"Oh, what a nice body you have! Come over here and I'll show you what I can do to it!" Another hollered.

Elsa flinched, but tried not to show fear as the guards continued to harass her. Soon though, as they realized that they weren't getting anywhere with "sweet talk", they started to threaten her instead.

"Come here, you little…!" the third guard shouted.

"Yeah, or we'll come to you, and really make you regret not listening to us!"

The sight of this, for some reason, infuriated you and your blood was boiling as you marched up to the men. When you reached them, you grabbed their shoulders, turned them around, slammed them up against the bars, and stared at them with a look that was comparable to a hungry wolf, while your hands held a firm grip of their shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" you bellowed and the men went wide eyed with fear.

"Is this how you treat a royal prisoner?!" You growled and the men just stared at you.

"Well, let me tell you this… If I ever catch you harassing her again, I'll personally see to that you get punished! And mark my words… It won't be pretty. Got it?" You growled. The men nodded frantically and as soon as you released your grip on them, they took off. You followed them with your gaze, and shook your head.

"Thank you." Your heart started beating a lot faster by the sound of a soft, familiar voice. You turned around, and looked at the young queen. She was standing by the bars looking at you, and you felt you throat go dry, as a faint blush found its way to your face.

"Don't mention it." You managed to utter without showing anything, but you could see that she smiled slightly at you, and you cleared your throat.

"King Ralph will arrive in two weeks." You continued, and her smile faded. "I also informed the people of the new situation today."

She looked down at the floor of her cell, and her expression had gone from a slight smile to an expression filled with worry, thoughts and fear. Not for her own safety, but for the safety of her people.

"The people… What will happen to them?" She asked, and looked back up at you, meeting your gaze with her own.

"Well, they know the rules and what is expected of them. If they respect us and obey our rules, no harm will come to them. I promise." You said, but you quickly withdrew your gaze. You knew that if something happened, you most likely wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and look for the three cowards that ran away." You turned around and as you left the dungeon, you could feel her gaze on your entire body, and it almost burned you up.

The queen remained standing, watching you leaving the dungeon. She put a hand to her chest as she felt her own heartbeat. She had seen something in your eyes. Something that triggered something in her. A feeling she had never felt before. A feeling that could only be described as…

* * *

**And that's another chapter finished. **

**I hope you liked it, and I'll always appreciate feedback . **

**Until next chapter, my friends! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :)**

**I know I haven't updated the story for a very very long time, and I'm very sorry about that. I've had a huge writer's block and other things that have prevented me from writing, but now, I've finally written the 4****th**** chapter in "The General"! :)**

**I hope you will forgive me, and that you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

"And then we have…" Your head fell down from the palm of your hand that was holding it up, as you almost fell asleep. It was morning, and you were sitting in the dining room, getting a brief from Cap. Turner on the situation of your men. You hadn't had much sleep last night, though. You had spent most of the night looking for the three men that harassed Queen Elsa, and when you had found them, punished them by making them run a few rounds around the castle ground. You hadn't gone to bed before 5 o'clock and were awoken by Cap. Turner at 8 o'clock, and now you were really tired.

"General (L/N)? " You looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked. You yawned.

"Something about the new recruits?" You said, taking a wild quess. Cap. Turner nodded.

"Yes. We need to train them in sword techniques"

You sighed and nodded "All right, I'll take care of that"

They looked at each other "Are you sure?"

You stood up "Yes, I am. Gather the troops in the castle's courtyard at noon, and I'll show them a thing or two"

You went over to the barracks to get some sleep before you the training of the recruits began. If you were going to handle a bunch of untrained young men, you needed to be fully awake and prepared. When you came into your room you went over to the table with the falcon and you fed him before you plumped down on your bed. It didn't take you long to fall asleep.

You woke up a couple of hours later, and you got up to make yourself ready. You changed your clothes and then you went to the armory to pick out the weapons you were going to teach them. You then went out to meet them in the castle's courtyard.

The sound of ice heels towards stone echoed through the walls of the stone cell as the owner of the heels continued to pace back and forth. The young queen rubbed her hands together restlessly as her mind raced with thoughts and worries for her people. It had been a few days since the invasion of her country, and she had no clue about the situation now. And she didn't even dare to think about what would happen when King Ralph arrived.

"Come on, men!" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she slowly walked over to the small window of her cell that gave her a view of the castle's shooting range, and there she saw a familiar face. You were walking around the ground, instructing the new recruits in how to use a sword. You were wearing a pair of black trousers, a thick green shirt, your brown leather vest, your brown leather boots and a pair of black leather gloves. She looked at you for a few minutes and a faint smile found its way to her face.

"Holding the sword with both hands will give you a more powerful strike" You said "And, of course, some swords require a firm grip with both hands. Like a certain variant of a great sword, that is called a Claymore" You're recruits nodded. You brought out your own sword to show them.

"But this, is a broadsword" You explained. "It is lighter, and easier to handle" you put it back and looked at them.

"Line up, and pay attention!" you ordered, and as soon they had done that, you stood in front of them.

"Strength, courage, a bright mind. That's what it takes to be a good soldier!" You said. "But… not only that. You need to know how to handle any sort of weapons as well. To both attack and defend yourself"

"Now… form pairs, and practice what I just showed you" You instructed, and the recruits soon obeyed the command. You walked around to see if they did it right, but suddenly your eye caught something. One of the recruits tried to block the blows of his opponent, but stumbled backwards. His opponent, a tall dark haired man, leapt forward with his sword held high and you could see that he was so into it that he wasn't going to stop. The poor recruit stumbled backwards and tripped. Terrified, he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. It never came. When he opened them again, you were standing in between them, your sword blocking the other recruit's attack.

"Enough!" You bellowed. The other recruit glared at you, but you just looked at him, calmly, your eyes and stare as cold as icicles. Then, after half a minute, he dropped his sword to the ground, and fell to his knees.

"I sentence you to 24 hours in the dungeon for your attack on a defenseless recruit" You said, before looking at one of your men. "Take him to the dungeon and lock him up" You ordered, and he immediately obeyed. As soon as the recruit had been taken away, you turned around and looked at the recruit you had saved.

"Are you okay?" You asked, and reached out a hand. The young man nodded before taking your hand, and you helped him to his feet.

"Drink some water, and rest for a few minutes" You said. "Clear your head, then you can join us again". The man nodded again "Thank you. And… uhm… thank you for…" You interrupted him "Don't mention it. Now. Go"

All of this made Elsa smile. Maybe you weren't such a bad man, after all? And for some reason a faint blush had found its way to her cheeks.

Outside, you were standing in front of the recruits while they were practicing, and your mind drifted off to the queen behind bars. You gazed towards the cells and thought about her. The day you first met her, and of how captivated you were by her. And then, one thought came to your mind. The same thought you'd been carrying ever since you invaded Arendelle. That this whole thing was wrong. You lightly shook your head, and turned your gaze towards the recruits again. You had to focus.

Later that afternoon you were walking around the castle with nothing to do, when you passed the door to the library. You got curious, and opened the double doors and stepped inside. It was a very large dark wooden coloured room with a table and chairs in the middle, and huge bookshelves covering most of the room. A wooden stair on each side of the room, led up to a gallery with even more books. You went up to the gallery and began to look at a couple of the books. They were mostly history books about the history of Arendelle and you brought one of the books down to the table and sat down. It was a normal sized book with brown leather and golden inscription that said "_The history of Arendelle: The beginning_". You opened it, and started reading.

_Arendelle. This kingdom far north was founded in the year 1412, at the banks of the Great North Lake by the Great King Leon and his troops after what became known as the Battle of the Northern Armies. This battle was fought in the midst of winter, when the Great Kings troops met the Mireanian army led by King Sayer III, here at the banks of the Great North Lake, when the Mireanian army tried to occupy the land, rightfully belonging to our Great King. The battle seemed to last forever, but the Great King finally managed to drive the Mireanian army back to their homeland after 7 long days. The Great King then claimed his land and founded the Kingdom of Arendelle. Many brave soldiers lost their lives in the founding of this great kingdom, but they will forever be remembered for their strength, will and courage. _

'So the kingdom was founded by King Leon' you thought for yourself. You had heard a King Leon being mentioned when you were younger, but you never got to know where he was king. Now you knew.

'And my people tried to invade this land before' you scratched you neck as you continued thinking.

You then closed the book and brought the book up to the gallery again and placed it back where it belonged. Suddenly, you came to think of something. Maybe you could find something about the infamous ice witch in one of these books? You searched through the shelves at the gallery, but you didn't find anything, so you went down to the main floor to look in the book shelves there. You found nothing. Then you remembered what King Ralph had said. That Arendelle was ruled by an ice witch. That meant a certain queen. Maybe you could find something if you found anything about Queen Elsa? After looking through a couple of books, you finally found something about the young queen.

_Today we bring joyful news! Her Majesty the Queen has given birth to a healthy baby girl! She went into labor early this morning, and Her Highness Princess Elsa was born mere hours ago. Her Majesty the Queen was assisted by her ladies- in waiting and maids, and both mother and child are well and healthy. This is truly wonderful news as this is His Majesty the King and his Queen's first born child. Let this forever be a day to remember and a day of celebration! May she live a long and prosperous life, and rule with love, kindness and wisdom when she one day takes her father's place. Long Live Her Majesty Princess Elsa! _

You looked at the date in the top right corner of the page, and you saw that the recording was written 21 years ago.

'She's 21 years old' you thought. 'Just a couple of years younger than me' you closed the book and sighed. Still nothing about an ice witch. You began to wonder if she really existed at all. You then turned the pages and stopped when one page caught your attention. It was written 3 years ago.

_Today is a tragic day! We just received the terrible news that our dear King and Queen, who left for a two week trip a couple of days ago, have gone missing and most likely died in a shipwreck. This is horrible! The people are crying, and no one is sure what's going to happen now. Crown princess Elsa is far from ready to take her father's place yet, not to mention Princess Anna, who is even younger. Luckily, the princesses are taken well care of. This day has been declared as a day of national mourning. May His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen rest in peace and may they forever be remembered. The King and Queen are dead; long live the King and Queen! _

You closed the book, and sighed. So that's what happened to the former king and queen. They went missing in a shipwreck. And that's why Queen Elsa was so young. She must have been crowned queen quite recently.

You left the library and headed towards one of the many living rooms. Your head was filled with thoughts as you entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Why did you take so much interest in the queen? She had caught your attention the minute you stepped into the Great Hall, and she had been on your mind ever since. She was beautiful beyond compare, and her voice, when she spoke, angel like. When she looked at you, your insides instantly turned to mush, not to mention that the whole invasion of Arendelle had felt wrong the minute you laid eyes on the queen. But the thing that really had triggered something in you was her personality. Her pure, innocent and kind hearted spirit, yet strong and powerful demeanor. That was the thing about her you really felt drawn to. You then, after sitting there for what felt like hours, suddenly knew why. You leaned forward as you put your head in your hands and looked at the floor as you sighed. You probably had known the answer all along, but denied it. But you couldn't deny it anymore. You just couldn't.

You were in love with Queen Elsa.

* * *

**And that's the 4****th**** chapter. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I'll be able to write the 5****th**** chapter soon **

**See you next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm finally done with chapter 5 **

**I'm sorry it took a while, but I've already started on chapter 6 **

**I hope you'll like it**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Striker neighed and scraped with his hove restlessly in the ground as the noise around him only increased. You sat there, cool, calm and collected and observed the scene in front of you. You had been called to the scene after the people of Arendelle had begun to act up. You didn't know why, but you hoped you could solve this with very little to no bloodshed.

"People of Arendelle!" You said as you raised your voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"Give us back our Queen and Princess, and our country!" They shouted. "Go back to where you came from!"

"Give us back our men!" a group of women screamed, and you noticed that one of the women was the wife of the man you had imprisoned for causing a ruckus at the square a few days ago.

You took a deep breath.

"Cap. Turner" You said and he looked at you.

"Yes, General?"

"Beat down the rioters. Get control of the crowd and arrest the leaders. Chase away the other ones, and make sure they stay indoors" You ordered. "But DO NOT KILL unless it is really, REALLY necessary" you pointed out. You wanted to avoid any bloodshed the best you could. The sound of a horn sounded through the air and the people began to run towards you, screaming and shouting, armed with tools and other things that could be used as a weapon.

"Company, move forward!" You called out and you and your soldiers moved forward, and under the blazing sun, you clashed together with the angry crowd. You rode in the middle of the mayhem and struck a few of the rioters, and they fell to the ground. Striker reared and neighed loudly, his hooves on his front legs almost crushing a rioter's skull when he stood back down on all four legs. You then saw a rioter sneak up on one of your soldiers and you turned Striker around. You galloped towards them and on your way, you grabbed a club.

"Hey! Watch your back!" You bellowed as you approached them and raised the club. He turned around just as you struck the rioter in the head and the rioter immediately fell to the ground, knocked out. You stopped Striker and looked at your soldier who looked at you.

"Always watch your back" You said, and he nodded.

You looked around and saw the chaos that engulfed the square. One of your soldiers beat down a man in one corner of the square, and in another corner another soldier was cornered, but a couple of other men came to his aid. You had been prepared for something like this. The people of Arendelle had pride. You knew they wouldn't back down without a fight. But your soldiers were skilled fighters, so they quickly got the upper hand, and soon another company came to you as reinforcements.

After no more than an hour, the riot had been suppressed and the leaders arrested.

"Lock them up in the dungeon" You ordered as some of your soldiers chased away the remaining rioters, leaving only the leaders at the square. You looked around. You did not lose one single man, but you saw a few bodies on the ground.

"How many rioters died?" You asked.

"Ten, General" replied, and you sighed. Then, you saw that one of the bodies was of the woman with the child, and you quickly turned away.

"My God… We were prepared for this but it wasn't supposed to happen anyway…" You mumbled.

"General, what do you want us to do with the bodies of the dead?" Turner asked.

You thought for a few seconds. You wanted to give them a proper burial but you had to maintain your image as the General, the tough guy, or else you would lose control over your men.

"We'll burn the bodies" You said. "I'll meet you in an hour at the riverbank, and I want you to have prepared for the burning of the bodies. We'll burn them individually. Is that clear?"

"Yes General"

"Good" You replied and your gaze returned to the captured leaders.

"What are you gonna do to us?" One of them asked, and you looked at him.

"That's not up to me to decide" You replied. "My king will be here in a few days. He'll decide your fate".

You mounted Striker and looked at them.

"Let's go" you said and you soldiers nodded

"Move!" a couple of the soldiers yelled at your prisoners and you were soon on your way back to Arendelle Castle.

Later that day, you rode down to the river that floated past the city just outside the city walls. You rode down to the riverbank where your men had taken the bodies of the people that died in the riot, and you saw that they had placed them on individual piles of wood and branches.

"Is everything ready?" You asked as you reached them.

"Yes, everything is ready, General" Lt. Roger said.

"Good" You dismounted Striker. "Will someone give me a torch?"

A soldier came up to you with a torch and handed it to you. Then, he proceeded to bring out a piece of flint and fire steel, which he then used to light up the torch. You walked up to the first pile and set it on fire. Then you moved to the next pile, and you continued this until all the piles were set aflame. You gave the torch to a soldier and he went down to the water and put it out.

You and your men remained standing, watching the fires slowly consume the bodies. Your men were silent, and the only thing you could hear was the roar of the flames. You watched the smoke and flames rise to the darkening sky, and for the first time in your life you wondered what you were going to do now, and you felt more confused than ever.

Later that night, you walked down to the dungeon to talk to Queen Elsa. You, for some strange reason, felt obligated to let her know what had happened that day. You passed the cell of the man that had caused a ruckus a couple of days ago, the cells of the leaders of the riot, and the cells that held Princess Anna, her blonde friend and the peculiar little man made of snow. You then reached the young Queens cell and she immediately turned around when the guard opened the door. A very faint smile covered her face, and she looked at you. You stepped in, and took her in for a minute. She had been allowed to wash and clean herself up, and now she looked more beautiful than ever.

"You look sad… has something happened? "She asked suddenly, and you looked her in the eyes, surprised by her question.

"Well…." You started "Something happened in the city, today…"

Queen Elsa's expression instantly went from calm to worried and she looked at you more intensely. You sighed. You had to tell her.

"There was a riot, today" You said "A few men were killed…."

The young queen's eyes were filled with sorrow and you felt your heart drop.

"But I swear…. My soldiers only did what was necessary" You said, but you soon regretted your words.

"I'm sorry…. There's nothing I can say that can justify what happened" You looked down and actually felt ashamed. But at the same time, you felt utterly confused. Why did you feel ashamed? And why did you apologize? You had never, ever, since you joined the mireanian army, apologized for your decisions, so this was something totally new to you.

Elsa looked at you for a few seconds before she spoke.

"How many people died?" she asked, and you looked her in the eyes.

"Ten…." You said, your voice low, almost whispering.

Then, she did something you had never expected. You felt a hand on your cheek, and Elsa guided you to look her in the eyes. She looked at you with sympathy in her eyes.

"I forgive you…" She whispered, and you looked at her, stunned. How could this beautiful angel of a woman forgive you?

"How can you forgive me?" you asked, confused. "How can you forgive me after something like this? Your own people…"

"Because you did not want this to happen. This bothers you… I can see it in your eyes… "She whispered and you sighed heavily. It was true. It bothered you.

"I'm sorry… "You whispered again. She didn't say anything more.

You just stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, and looked into each other eyes, none of you saying anything, or feeling the need to say anything.

When you left Elsa's cell you walked down the hallway in deep thoughts.

You stopped when you reached the cell of the man from the square, and looked at the door. You had to tell him that his wife had died. You didn't know how you were going to tell him, but you had to let him know.

"Open the door" You ordered, and your guard quickly opened it.

The man sat up and turned to face you when you walked into his cell, and looked at you, confused.

"I came to tell you that there was a riot in the city this afternoon" You began.

"A riot?" He looked at you, and you nodded. "Why are you telling me this? Did someone die?"

"Yes… Ten people died, and I came to tell you that your wife was among the victims" You bit your lip.

The man turned pale, his eyes wide, and he almost immediately sunk to the floor, like someone had punched him in the gut. He started screaming and crying, but all you could do was stand there.

"I'm, sorry…" You mumbled, but you knew that your words didn't help.

You turned around and walked out of his cell, and your guard closed the door, shutting out the poor man's screams of pain and agony.

You closed your eyes for a few seconds, struggling to keep yourself calm, before you continued down the hallway.

"Did something happen today?" Princess Anna asked as you passed her cell "Why did you talk to my sister?"

You stopped and looked at her. She was a sweet girl, but the expression on her face said a lot. She was serious.

"There was a riot in the city" You explained, as you walked up to the bars of her cell. That caught the attention of both Kristoff and the snowman, who got up, and walked over to the bars of their cells.

"A riot?" Princess Anna asked, her expression getting even more serious. You nodded.

"A crowd of angry people gathered in the city, late this afternoon".

"Of course they were angry" Kristoff said and you turned around to look at him.

"Yes, and I can't blame them" you stated, and smirked as Kristoff gave you a confused look.

"I've been thinking, lately" You said. "A lot. And I've realized something"

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf looked at you, curious about what you had to say, for once.

"I've realized that this is wrong. You know… coming her, taking your country, imprisoning you. Threatening your people… It's all wrong"

Your words made everyone who could hear them widen their eyes in surprise.

"What a massive change" Kristoff said.

"So… You gonna let us go, then?" Olaf asked with hope filling his voice"

You shook your head "I'm sorry little guy, I can't"

He bounced up and down in his cell "Why not? Come on, you can do it! You're the General, after all!"

"Because, my king would never approve it" You explained. "And I might be the General, but there's no way I can deal with the whole army, of almost 50 000 men myself. It's impossible".

Olaf looked a bit disappointed but at the same time he understood. You were only one man.

"But why the change of heart?" Kristoff asked. "And how do we know that we can even trust you?"

"You're right. You can't. And you shouldn't" You said. But, you had an answer to his question. You knew the answer all too well. At least a major part of it. And that part of the reason was locked up in a cell at the end of the hallway. But, in addition to falling in love with the queen, you had also come to feel sympathy and compassion for the princess, Kristoff and the little snowman as well. The question was, should you tell them?

"He loves her" Anna looked at you, and you looked back at her, surprised that she had figured it out. Kristoff and Olaf looked a bit confused.

"You're in love with my sister, aren't you?" She asked, and you could see a faint smile in the corner of her mouth.

You looked at her, stunned, and her smile grew a bit bigger.

"I've known from the beginning" She said. "I noticed the way you looked at her, and how you've looked at her ever since you locked us up here".

You moved your gaze towards the floor. You actually felt ashamed.

"And I can also see that you're bothered by the riot" She continued "You didn't want it to happen". She smiled when she saw your stunned expression grow even more surprised.

"Hey, my sister's not the only one who's perceptive and has a little depth" She said and winked.

"So... what do we do?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll think of something" You said.

"So… you'll help us?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah" You said and you felt a smile tug at the corner of your mouth.

"I will"

* * *

**And there you have it **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I'll see you next chapter **

**Until then! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, guys! Here's the 6****th**** chapter of my story, finally **

**I hope you'll enjoy it ㈴2**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Hey dad?" you asked as you coiled a rope and put it away. _

"_Yes, son?" your father replied. _

"_Why did you choose to become a fisherman?"._

_He smiled slightly and scratched his neck "Well, it was either that or becoming a soldier or blacksmith. Because, and let's be honest, being a lumberman or farmer is a pretty boring job. And conflict is just not in my nature, so it's not like I had much choice in the matter. I guess it's weird, huh? Considering that I'm a _Mireanian_"._

_You tried to stifle a laugh "and being a fisherman is not a boring job?" you asked teasingly and your father grinned. _

"_You got me" he said before you both laughed wholeheartedly "come here, you little squirrel" He grabbed you and ruffled your hair. You let out a yelp as he threw you over his shoulder, and he twirled around._

"_Okay okay, put me down!" You laughed and he put you down on your feet again. _

"_Okay, tell you what. I'll go and tell your mother that we're done for today, and while I do that, you can finish up here, right? And then we'll make some dinner. What do you say?" He asked, smiling. _

"_Of course!" you said, excited and started coiling the last rope. _

_Your father headed towards your house, and you started to hum a melody you liked very much as you finished your work. Suddenly, your work was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. It was your mother, and her scream was followed by noise_. _You put down the rope, and ran up towards the village. By the time you reached the entrance to your village, chaos had erupted and there were people everywhere. You ran towards your house, hoping that your family was still alive. When you reached you house, you found a burned down pile of wood, and broken glass. _

"_Mom! Dad!" You called out as you began to desperately search the rubble, and your heartbeat increased. You were so desperate to find them, that you didn't even notice the mayhem around you. In the midst of the rubble you found two large pieces of charcoal. But you knew what the pieces were. Your parents. Your eyes swelled up as your heart was painfully twisted as you realized you would never see your parents again. Then, a group of people came over to you. _

"_Follow us, kid" One of them said "We've caught the people that did this to your parents"._

_You turned around and saw what looked like a group of the king's guards._

"_Really?" You asked as you got to your feet. _

"_Yes, follow us" _

_You followed the soldiers. On a small hilltop you were met by another small group, and two people laying on the ground. The two people were tied up and their head was covered with sacks. They wore unfamiliar clothes, and You could hear that they were gagged from the sounds they made._

"_Now, here's the two that murdered your parents" One of them said. _

"_You looked at them, the thought of revenge very present in your mind. One of the soldiers handed you a sword, and the first body was placed into position, and the head was bent downwards. _

_You swung the sword and the blade made a crunching noise as it cut through flesh and bone. The body fell to the ground and quickly stopped squirming. Soon, the group brought forward the other body, and you repeated the same thing. But this time, the neck was more slender, the shoulders not so broad and the body smaller than the first one, so this time it was easier. The body fell to the ground with a thud and, like the first one, it quickly stopped squirming. Then, suddenly, the people around you started to laugh hysterically. You looked around you confused, and only then did you notice that you didn't recognize any of them. They had unfamiliar clothes, and acted strange. Who were these people? _

"_What is it?" you asked, and the leader looked at you. _

"_I can't believe how stupid you are, boy" He said, the evil grin plastered on his face. Now you got really wary and you noticed a strange symbol on their left shoulder. _

"_What do you mean?" you managed to ask. _

"_Check for yourself" He said, and you looked at the two bodies. You walked up the heads, and grabbed the sacks that covered them. You pulled them off, and you felt your heart stop, and your body go totally numb and icy cold, when you realized that you stared into the face of your father and mother._

_It took you a couple of seconds, and the only thing you could manage when you opened your mouth was a long painful scream._

"_NOOOOO….!"_

"NOOOO!" You sat up in your bed, panting and gasping for air. That dream again. You'd had it frequently ever since the day you committed the worst crime you could possibly commit, at the hand of "the Grey ones", a mysterious group known for their ruthlessness, that surpassed even your own soldiers. That day had changed something in you. You were no longer the kind and gentle person you once were. But then again, you hadn't been that person for a very long time.

That night you went once again down to the dungeon. You needed to see HER. To talk to her. You didn't feel like you could talk to anyone else about this. Except from maybe Anna. But you had been restless all day.

When you reached Elsa's cell your guard unlocked the door, and you stepped inside. She stood up from her bed, and smiled slightly at you.

"I… I just had to see you…" You looked at her.

She walked up to you, took your hands and led you over to the bed. She sat you down before she sat next to you, and held your hands.

"Tell me… what's happened?"

"I had a really bad dream…."

"Tell me…"

"I dreamt that I murdered my parents…" You began

"Tell me your name" She asked and you looked at her surprised.

"My name?"

she smiled and nodded

"Yes, your name. I would really like to know your name"

You smiled slightly "If you want to know, I'll tell you. My name is (F/N)"

Elsa smiled "That's a beautiful name… (F/N)… I like it".

"Well, shall I tell you a secret?" She looked at you and you raised an eyebrow, curious.

"My people call me the Snow queen" She said, and you looked a bit confused.

"Because of this" She said and lifted her hand. Soon small ice crystals began to emerge from her hand and your eyes widened. Was she the ice witch people were talking about? She lifted her arms, made a swift move, and soon the whole cell was covered in a white, soft layer of snow. You looked around the room, clearly impressed. Elsa smiled and giggled.

"Surprised?"

"You could say that" You said, and you both chuckled.

"I was born with these powers" She explained, as she gazed into the room. "I was afraid of them at first. Shut myself in, and didn't talk to anyone except my two servants, Kai and Gerda. Even Anna was shut out from my life" She said, and became quiet. She was clearly bothered by her past.

"Go on. I'll listen" You encouraged.

"But just a few months ago, I froze the whole kingdom by accident on my coronation day… If it hadn't been for Anna, who came to search for me, I don't know what would've happened…"

You nodded. You really appreciated that Elsa opened up to you about this.

"Thank you for telling me" You said, and she gave your hand a light squeeze.

"Tell me about yourself" she said, and you smiled slightly.

"It's not that much to tell" You tried to explain, but she was persistent, and you quickly gave in.

"well, I grew up I Mireania. I had a mother and a father. We lived a fairly normal life. My mother was a stay at home mom, and my father was a fisherman. He didn't like violence, so that's the job he took, and I helped him out. But, when I was 13 years old, our village was invaded. The group forced me into killing my parents without me even knowing it was them before they were dead… After I killed them they beat me up severely, leaving me to die…" Your voice became low as you told her your story.

Elsa's eyes were filled with shock and disbelief, and she put a hand to her chest.

"How cruel…."

She didn't say anything more. Just let you continue.

"After the attack, the group occupied the city for a few days. And I was forced to serve them and take their abuse until the king's troops saved me, and took me in. I was trained by one of the best trainers in the whole army. After my training I began as a mere soldier, but quickly rose in the ranks. And a couple of years ago I became the highest ranking General in my king's army, at the age of only 23.

Elsa looked at you as you finished your story.

"That's the story of my life. So the nightmare that I had was not really a nightmare… It's a memory…"

She put a hand on your cheek, and made you look her into her eyes. She was so beautiful. And not only on the outside. But on the inside as well. She was a selfless queen who really cared for her people and their well being, despite being locked up here in this dungeon.

But despite your feelings for her, you knew that you could never have her. She was a queen. You were a General. A killing machine bred for war. You were not worthy. You lightly shook your head and got to your feet.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" you said, and she looked at you with sad eyes.

"Why…?" She asked and you sighed as she got up and walked over to you again.

"I have blood on my hands… I'm not worthy…"

"Of course you are." She said and took your hands.

"No please…. I'm not that kind of person… "You said, as you withdrew your hands, but she took them again.

"Then, what kind of person are you?" she asked intently

"I'm a murderer… Killing is the only thing I know… "you whispered.

She once again began stroking your cheek, and after a few moments, you finally realized you had to tell her. You had to let her know your feelings.

"Elsa… I…" You began

"Yes?" She looked at you, curiously.

"There's something I need to tell you"

"Go on" She whispered and you took a deep breath, before you took her hands in yours.

"Elsa, you've made me feel something I've never felt before" You felt your throat go dry.

"Before I met you, all I knew was war, blood and violence. But you showed me something totally new. I've never felt this kind of feeling before. I tried to suppress this feeling, but I can't anymore. I have to know what this feeling is" You paused for a few seconds, Elsa smiled slightly before she spoke.

"(F/N)… I have felt the same… I don't know what this feeling is either, but I've had it ever since you saved me from those who harassed me right after I was locked up here…"

The next couple of seconds disappeared in a wonderful blurr. Her eyes meeting yours. Her lips moving closer to you, and your mind going blank the second her wonderful soft lips touched yours.

The kiss grew more passionate after a few seconds, and you gently placed your arms around her waist, while her hands found their way around your neck, and her fingers began to gently stroke you through your hair.

After several seconds, you broke the kiss, and you stared into each other's eyes, none of you saying anything. But you both knew what the other one was thinking. All unsaid words had been said through a kiss.

"Elsa…" You whispered, but she brought a finger to your lips.

"Shhh…. No one can know this…" She whispered, and glanced at the door, hoping that no one had seen you or heard you.

"Let's keep this a secret…"

You agreed. This could never come out. If it did, you'd be branded a traitor in your home country, and most likely be executed, for treason. And Elsa would face huge problems in Arendelle. You could not let that happen.

"I'll return tomorrow" You said, your tone low.

She touched your cheek and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow…"

She gave you another kiss and you left the cell. Before your guard closed the door, you took one last glance at each other, and then you left the dungeon, your heart pounding harder than ever before.

That night you felt relief for the first time in a long time.

You finally felt that you had done something right. Now, you had to figure out what this feeling you had, was. But you had to keep it a secret. Your lives depended on it. You gazed up at the moon while thinking of the beautiful snow queen as the night fell over Arendelle and shrouded the kingdom in darkness.

* * *

**And that's the 6th chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I'll be able to write the 7th chapter soon **

**See you next chapter! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :) **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've finally managed to write chapter 7. **

**So, without further ado, here's chapter 7 :) **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

You were sitting in the castle's gardens, staring up at the sky which was covered with scattered clouds, with a small smile on your face. It had been a few days since you admitted your feelings to the young queen. What happened in the dungeon that night had been magical beyond words. And now you had made a decision. You wanted to be with Elsa. And you had thought hard about it. Every hour, every minute, every second of every day. Were you willing to betray the kingdom that you had called home to protect the kingdom you were supposed to conquer and risk losing absolutely everything? The answer was yes. If it meant protecting Elsa, you would risk it all. Including your own life.

Unbeknownst to you, Lt. Roger had been become suspicious of your relationship to the queen. He had observed that you visited Elsa quite often, and now he had started to question what kind of relationship the two of you really had.

You looked down at your hand that held a letter you had received from King Ralph that morning. It said:

_General (L/N) _

_If I'm not there within two weeks, I have not made it, and returned to Mireania with my men to wait a bit longer. The mountains are still covered in a heavy layer of snow, and the blizzards makes the journey impossible with such a large army. But for the time being, you're in charge of Arendelle. But I will join you in a few weeks. _

_King Ralph _

You realized that you and your men had barely avoided one of the years last blizzards in the mountains, and that's why your journey had gone so smoothly. But in a way, you were very relieved. This gave you some breathing space to think. You also had to break the news to your troops, but first, you had to tell your lieutenants and captains. And you wanted to break it to them in a way that made them understand what you had decided to do. And your hope was that they would follow you. But you knew it was a very risky move, and you had no guarantee that they would agree with you. Would you be able to face the consequences?

Later that day, you gathered all the captains and lieutenants in your troop, Cap. Turner, Lt. Roger, Cap. Isaacs and Lt. Rex, four in total, in the meeting room. They looked at you, curiously as you sat in the chair at the end of the table. You sat in silence for a few minutes, as you tried to figure out how to say what you wanted to say.

"Why did you call us here, General (L/N)?" Lt. Rex asked. He was in his late 30s, was 5 ft 9 inch tall, had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a mustache.

"It seems like King Ralph will be delayed for another two weeks" You began "The last blizzards in the mountains makes the journey here very difficult now. So, in the meantime, I'm still in charge"

They looked at you, as you prepared to do something you had never done before.

"But I have made a decision" You declared and they nodded, waiting for you to continue.

"We'll set the prisoners free" You said, and that made their eyes widen. You weren't surprised at all.

"What? Why?" Lt. Rex asked and they all looked very confused.

"Because I feel that they deserve to be treated better" You said. That made Cap. Isaacs stand up and slam his fists into the table.

"Outragous! This is high treason!" He yelled, but you just looked at him, calmly.

"Are you even aware of what you are saying, General (L/N)?!"

"Sit down Cap. Isaacs, and I will explain myself" you said in a clear, authoritarian voice. He stared at you before he, reluctantly, sat back down. Even though he was a few inches taller than you and a little bit stronger, he knew better than to challenge you, and whether he liked it or not, you were still the General of the army.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the queen?" Lt. Roger asked, and you looked at him. Had they figured it out? And what would they say?

"I've heard rumors that you have visited the queen quite a lot after we locked her, the princess and the other prisoners up in the dungeon" He said as he folded his hands in his lap. You didn't answer. "I mean, there's no denying that the queen is a beautiful woman" he continued.

"No, I can't deny that, but I've had this feeling, lately. A feeling that what we've done here is wrong" You cleared your throat.

"To make it more clear for you... Let me ask all of you some questions" You said as you got up from your seat.

"What right did we have to come here, and take their land? What had Arendelle even done to us in the first place? King Ralph's decision to invade Arendelle was for purely selfish reasons. He had this idea that other neighbouring countries had started to doubt us, which, considering our reputation, I find highly unlikely. I mean, we came here, invaded their country, and slaughtered their people. And for what? Nothing, really. No wonder they made a riot".

You paused. Now you really had their attention, just like you wanted.

"So I say. Why don't we treat them better? Help them? They have done absolutely nothing to deserve what we've done to them. I'm sure that, after all the things we've done to them, they look at us as barbarians, or savages. Is that how we, as a kingdom, really want other countries to regard us as? A band of savages? I don't know about you, but my answer is no, I certainly do not want to be regarded as that. I believe that in order to really become a powerful nation, like King Ralph desires, the way to go is through alliances and trade. I mean. If we were to get attacked now by, let's say, our two neighboring kingdoms, Brattion and Anziur, what would happen? We would get wiped out in mere hours. We are not a very large kingdom, and our army consists of only 50 000 men. The kingdom of Brattion alone has an army of almost 200 000 men, and they have an alliance agreement with Anziur, who has an army of 90 000 men. We stand absolutely NO chance at all. But If we can start creating powerful alliances with other kingdoms, like Arendelle, we will have a chance, if we were to get attacked in the future. I know numbers has never won a battle, but they sure help"

You stopped and looked at them to see their reaction to what you had just said. They were all silent for a few minutes, but after what felt like hours, Lt. Roger stood up, and looked at you, his expression very serious. He was second in command after you, and he now held the power to decide whether the rest of your troops would follow you, or have you executed for high treason.

"We follow you anywhere, General (L/N)" he said, and, to your surprise and relief, reached out his hand "You've led us better than King Ralph ever could, and we owe you so much. So, my sword is yours"

The others soon followed and you smiled as you took his hand and gave it a firm shake. You now knew that your men had your back no matter what.

The process of freeing the prisoners started immediately. You headed for the dungeon, and ordered the guards to open the doors of all the cells. Anna's smile widened as you watched her being freed from her cell, along with Kristoff and Olaf.

"Guard" You said and a guard came up to you.

"Yes General?" He asked.

"Make sure this man's best friend is released" You said as you looked at Kristoff.

"Excuse me sir? Best friend?" the guard asked confused.

"The reindeer that is being kept in the stables, Private" You said, and he nodded.

"Sven…" Kristoff instantly got a worried look on his face.

"Right away Sir!" the guard said and quickly left the dungeon.

"If you follow him, he'll take you to Sven" You said to Kristoff, and he looked at you.

"Yes, he's alive and well" You assured him. Kristoff nodded.

"Thank you" He said before he ran after the guard.

"Wow, this is a real change, indeed" Anna said, smiling at you, and you gave her a humble smile back as you continued down the corridor.

You stopped outside the queen's cell and your guards opened it. She was standing by the window and turned around when she heard the door open, and she was surprised when she saw you standing there, with a half smile on your face.

"What is happening? I hear commotion in the hallway?" she asked, as you walked up to her.

"We're setting you free" You said, and her eyes widened by your words.

"King Ralph will be delayed" You explained "I've talked to my men. They have my back, and we want to help you, when he arrives"

"You mean…."

"Yes" You said as you tried to smile your most genuine smile.

"You really are free"

Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around your neck and gave you a big, warm hug. You smiled as you put your arms around her and hugged her back. When you pulled back, you looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and she looked back into yours, with a warm smile. You hugged her again before you looked at the door.

"Are you ready?" You asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"I am ready"

You led her out of the room and out into the hallway, where she, Anna, and Olaf shared an emotional reunion.

An hour later you and your group, including every person who had been a prisoner and your soldiers who had been guards in the dungeon, gathered in Elsa's study, and you gave them a very short brief about the situation to them, and the decision you had made. After you were done, Anna, who was standing by the window, looked at the town, through the red curtains.

"We have to let the people know" she said, but you quickly intervened.

"No, we can't let the people know yet" you said, and both Elsa and Anna looked confused.

"What? Why?" Anna asked, and looked at them with a serious expression.

"We don't know who we can trust" You said, "We need to be careful"

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's keep things a secret for now. The only ones who know about this now, are the people in this room, and it's crucial for us to keep the information classified. We can't risk spies and sympathizers to ruin this. It's better to be safe than sorry".

The people nodded. You had a really good point. You walked up to the man who lost his wife in the riot, and looked at him.

"I never got to learn your name" You said with a small smile, and he smiled slightly back.

"My name is Fredric" He said and you reached out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Fredric"

He looked at you, baffled by the sudden change in behavior, but he shook your hand.

Then you turned to the men who was responsible for the riot.

"And you, gentlemen" You asked.

"My name is John" one of them said.

"I'm Martin" The second one replied.

"And I'm Jacob" The third and last man said.

"Nice to meet you too" You said and shook their hands.

"I hope you don't mind staying here in the castle for a few more days" You said "But it's crucial for the defense of the kingdom that your release is kept secret for now. We can't risk any information leaking out" You explained.

"Don't worry. I'll do anything I can for my Queen and country, and if that includes staying within these walls for a few days, I'll gladly do that. I know that my daughter will be taken care of by my late wife's sister and her family" Fredric said, and John, Martin and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Now then" Elsa said, and everyone in the room looked at her.

"I will have to ask everyone except General (L/N), Lt. Roger, Lt. Rex, Cap. Isaacs and Cap. Turner, Ice Master Kristoff and my sister, Princess Anna, to leave the room. Kai, will you and Gerda show Fredric, John, Martin and Jacob the guestrooms please?" She asked and Kai bowed.

"Of course, Your Masjesty"

They all looked at each other, but very soon, Olaf, Sven, a few soldiers, Fredric, John, Martin, Jacob and Kai and Gerda left the room.

Elsa looked at you "Now, would you like to fully brief us on the situation, General (L/N)?" She had put on a regal mask, as she was standing by her desk, but you could spot a slight smile in the corner of her mouth.

"As you wish, Your Majesty" You said and cleared you throat.

"King Ralph will be delayed for at least another two weeks. That gives us time to come up with a defense plan, but we should start immediately".

"What do you suggest?" Elsa asked and you walked over to a table. The other ones followed you.

"Can I have a map of the kingdom please?" You asked and a map was brought to you at once. You folded it out on the table.

"King Ralph will most likely gather his troops here, at the open place right outside the city walls" You said as you pointed out the place on the map.

"I managed to map the kingdom within my mind during my walks around the kingdom, the first days after we arrived here. There are several places we can use to hide, and trap King Ralph's troops" You explained.

"But I'm sure there are places I don't know about yet, or places that are better suited for hiding troops, than the places I have already found" You looked at Elsa.

Elsa looked at Anna and Kristoff.

"Anna, Kristoff do you have any suggestions?" She asked and they got a confused look. She smiled at them.

"You two have been traveling the kingdom more than I have, so you would know"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

"Well, I've been all over Arendelle, as I'm the Kingdom's official Ice Master and Deliverer" Kristoff said.

"Then, do you know about any places that might be of interest for us?" You asked, and he looked at the map.

"Well, there's a place I know in the forest outside the city, right across the open place where you said King Ralph will gather his troops" He said and pointed to explain.

"There's an open field there, and the thing is, you have to know that it's there to know about it"

"How far into the forest is it?" You asked, and he paused for a few seconds.

"No further than half a kilometer into the forest. But it's hard to find because it is hidden by large trees, away from the main path" He said and you thought about it for a minute.

"We could hide a part of our troops there, and ambush them, when they arrive" You said "He'll be completely surrounded, and I hope that will make him surrender. But there is absolutely no guarantee" you looked at the map.

"And there's one more thing" Kristoff said and you looked at him.

"Go on" You said.

"There's a forge located right here" Kristoff said as he pointed to the edge of the forest. The blacksmith there can provide more weapons for the troops you're going to hide in the forest"

You nodded and looked at him.

"That's a very good plan. How well do the Arendelle soldiers know the forest?" You asked.

"They should know it quite well, but I'm not sure to be completely honest" Kristoff said "But one soldier in particular, who is a friend of mine, knows the forest like it is his own home. He and I used to play there as kids. He knows every corner and every hiding spot in that forest"

"Good" You said "I need to talk to both your friend and the blacksmith early tomorrow, so they can prepare themselves. We will have to do everything we can to drive King Ralphs army into the forest, were we'll have the advantage, since the soldiers from Arendelle know the forest. We'll also use the defense towers by the main gates, of course, so those will have to be prepared. My main goal is to keep the fighting outside of the city walls, so no civilians will be harmed, but just in case they manage to break through our perimeter, we'll create a defense line on the inside of the gates as well, and we have to stop them from breaking through that no matter what. And I have thought of a plan, that might help us get another advantage"

Everyone looked at you, with curiosity in their eyes.

"Well dig a large hole in the ground approximately 6 – 7 feet from the gates, and use some of the dirt, sand and grass, fasten it to a few planks of wood and cover up the hole. The weight of King Ralphs troops will make the hole cave in on its own by their weight, and, if the hole is wide enough and deep enough, it will immobilize a large part of his army. But the planks have to be the exact right quality. They can't be too sturdy, because then the army will most likely be able to cross it and reach the gates, but they can't be too weak either, as I want to trap as large group as possible, in the hole"

"I'll talk to the woodworker in town and make him come talk to you tomorrow" Anna said and you nodded.

"Good" You looked at Elsa.

"Your Majesty. Are you willing to use your powers to defend the city and your people?" You asked, and her eyes widened.

"General, are you suggesting….?" She asked, and you could tell from her voice that she became a little nervous at the thought of maybe harming another human being. Giving her kind and caring nature, you were not surprised.

"No, I'm not going to ask you to take part in the fighting, Your Majesty. That would be irresponsible" You reassured her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"But maybe you could use your powers give us the upper hand, in other ways. You could create a distraction, and maybe even strengthening the city walls with ice. King Ralph will probably bring heavy artillery, so the walls must be strengthened. That way, they might withstand the attack long enough for us to drive them away"

"I understand" Elsa said "I'll do anything I can to help my people"

"Just be careful, Elsa" Anna said, and you could see that she was worried.

"Don't worry, Princess" You said "I won't let anything happen to her"

Anna looked at you, and you could see that your words have calmed her down a bit.

"Wow, I have to say. You really know what you're doing" Kristoff said, and you gave him a confused look.

"I guess they don't call you the General for nothing" He said with a half smile.

"Thank you" You said "I just hope I can live up to my own reputation now"

You thought about it. Yes, you had to do everything you could do to stop King Ralph. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and the people depended on you now. They believed in you. And you were willing to do anything to ensure their safety.

You looked over at Elsa again.

"In a few days, we'll let the people know what is about to happen, so they can prepare themselves"

Elsa nodded "I'll address the people myself" She said.

"And then we'll move them to safer places. At least the women and children. The men who want to join in the fight, and defend their kingdom are welcomed to do so. I'll give them some basic training in handling weapons myself, before King Ralph arrives. I do believe we need all the men and help we can get. King Ralph won't be easy to beat in a battle. The Mireanian army is strong, well trained, and ruthless. We have to be prepared for this to last a while, should he declare a full out war" You became silent, as you thought about what you had just said. You didn't want Elsa, Anna or anyone else to worry too much, but this was the reality of the situation.

"We should also start digging the hole for the trap, tomorrow. I want to talk to four people from the town tomorrow, privately, to start planning the construction of it. So Anna and Kristoff. Tomorrow, you two go to the town to look for someone you believe we can trust"

You looked at Elsa and nodded, signalizing that you were finished.

"Well, that's all for now. I guess we will call it a day" Elsa said "Rest well, and we'll start with the preparations tomorrow"

Everyone left the room, and you had your hand on the doorknob, but turned around to look at the Queen. She looked at you as she smiled"

"Thank you so much for doing this, General (L/N)" She said, and you gave her a slight smile back.

She walked up to you and looked you in the eyes.

"Walk with me?" She asked, and you bowed very slightly.

"I'd love to" You said and you followed her out of the study.

For the next hour, you and Elsa strolled around the castle together, and you ended up in front of the door that led to the library. You stopped and she smiled at you.

"Want to see the library" She asked.

You nodded and she pushed the door open, and stepped inside. You followed her and closed the door behind you. The two of you sat down in one of the groups of chairs in one of the corners of the library.

"You have a very good collection of books here" You said and your statement made her surprised.

"You've been here in the library before?" She asked, and you nodded.

"During one of my walks around the castle, right after I arrived here, I stumbled upon it" You replied, and that made you remember what you had read about the royal sisters.

"I have to admit something" You said, and she looked at you.

"I read about you. Both you and your sister. And… I also read about the fate of your parents" Your voice became low.

"Now I know what happened to them, and why you became queen at such a young age"

Elsa's looked down at the table and you realized that it was still a very sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry" You said, "I shouldn't have said anything"

Elsa shook her head

"Don't think about it" She said.

A few moments of silence followed, as you thought about something to say.

"I also read a little bit about the history of the kingdom" You said as you tried to direct the conversation over to another topic.

"Really?" She asked, and you smiled slightly.

"Yes. It turns out my ancestors came to your kingdom before I arrived. A long time ago" you said.

"In the 1400s, actually. But they were driven away by King Leon who founded the kingdom. I can honestly say that I was a bit surprised. All the kingdoms in this part of the world has heard about the Great King Leon, and I also heard tales of him being told around the fire at night when I was a kid, but I never found out what kingdom he founded"

That made Elsa smile a bit.

"I never thought you took an interest in history, General (L/N)"

"Me neither, to be honest" You said and after a few seconds, you both chuckled slightly.

"But I guess that has changed" You looked at her and she looked back at you and soon she smiled more wholeheartedly.

After spending almost an hour and a half in the library, you followed Elsa to her bedroom.

"I have to admit, it will be a bit strange to sleep in my own bed again, after a month in the dungeon" She said as she looked at her bedroom door.

"I can imagine" You said, and she looked at you, then back to her door. She placed a hand on the doorknob, and opened it. You got a glimpse of her bedroom, and, as you expected, it was as beautiful and majestic as the Snow Queen herself.

"Thank you" Elsa said and you looked at her.

"No, don't mention it" You said, making the tone in your voce as soft as possible, which was still really weird for you.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, then? "She asked, and you bowed slightly

"You most certainly will, Your Majesty"

She smiled.

"Well, good night, General (L/N)… " She said, and the softness in her voice made your heart flutter.

"Good night, Your Majesty" You said as she closed the door.

You remained standing there for a couple of seconds before you headed towards your quarters.

At the other side of the door, Elsa leaned towards the door and listened to your footsteps as they moved away from her, until they became inaudible. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she sighed heavily, and moved over to her queen sized bed, as her dress fell to the floor.

That night you laid in bed and thought about the situation, and you realized that you were not worried. You were ready for whatever King Ralph might do to stop you. You were ready.

* * *

And there you have it :)

I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next chapter :)

Until then :)


End file.
